1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antibiotic TM-531 having the formula ##STR2##
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antibiotic TM-531 of the present invention is a compound belonging to a group of polyether antibiotics which have .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated ketone group. Some compounds of this group are known and typical examples include antibiotic A-130A as disclosed in J. Antibiotics, 28, 931 (1975), Ro 21-6150 (lenoremycin) as disclosed in J. Antibiotics, 29, 21 (1976) and dianemycin as disclosed in J. Antibiotics, 22, 161 (1969).
However, antibiotic TM-531 is different from any of antibiotic A-130A, Ro 21-6150 and dianemycin in terms of structural formula.